tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
Updates/2007-07-24
General • Players will get stuck less. • Players will go through objects less. • Mission rewards should be better overall. • Moved the “Here” logos dispenser. • All AFS personnel have completed basic swim training and should now be able to swim. • Kill credit outside of groups is awarded on majority damage; XP split in groups. • Increased credits from kills. Crafting Crafting Skills are available on Soldier and Specialist classes These are nonfunctional currently, scheduled to be working in a near-future publish. o Soldier •Explosives – will be used for crafting detonators, hand grenades, and improving damage-related enhancements on weapons. •Optics – will be used for improving stealth-related and other enhancements on equipment. o Specialist •Medical – will be used for crafting med packs, resuscitation trauma kits, and improving health and healing enhancements on equipment. •Forcefields – will be used for improving defense and damage resistance enhancements on equipment. Weapons and Abilities • Machine Gun ranges have been updated to 30m. • All shotguns take 3 ammo per shot and tripled their clip sizes. • The Leech ability is now more effective at Pump Level 5. • Many Tier 4 abilities’ tooltip descriptions have been improved. • Called Shot and Target Painting abilities now have Logos Information Requirements. • Cadaver Immolation now consumes Pharmaceutical Grade Micromech. • Cadaver Immolation now does more damage at Pump Levels 1 to 3. • Cloak Wave was only working for 30 seconds; it has been increased to 1 minute to match the tooltip. • Damage bonuses granted by the Sacrifice ability have been significantly improved for all pump levels. • Accelerated weapon cooldown for all weapons. • Weapon base damage and weapon heatup / cooldown rates adjustment. • Increased the damage of machine gun weapons. • EMP Tweaks - Players aren't assumed to have 500 resist anymore, also EMP damage is special cased to only health damage mech/machine. • Pumps 3-5 of leech will only benefit party members now. • Level 3 temp wormhole will allow caster to return back to the wormhole, level 4 allows party members to return. • The Density Field Gun is now a Health leeching weapon. When fired it will not only damage the enemy but will also leech health from the enemy and heal you. The firing animation has also changed. • Rifle's got a new bang baby. Enemies • Boargars now have no armor but have additional health; their overall toughness is reduced. • “Boss’ Miasmas no longer have armor. • Reduced creature armor total absorption. • Made it so random loot of up to 3 levels higher than creatures can drop off of creatures. • Added some new Level 50 armor and weapons to the loot drops. • Wilderness mission “Snipe Hunt” -- instead of retrieving a datapad from Thrax Overseer Glognar, the player can now retrieve it from any one of three Overseers: Glognar, Rankash or Phlegg. • Amoeboids will now spawn two children at most. Areas • Palisades Devils Den Instance – Added waypoint teleporters that the player can activate and use to help alleviated potential backtracking. Teleporters are not overtly visible, so the player will have to explore a bit to find all 3. • Thinned out excessive Forean Machina at Gelman Meadows and Imperial Valley on Wilderness. • Thinned out excessive Fithik in Ranja Caverns on Wilderness. • Added a new section to Daghda’s Urn cave. UI • R-Click to "use" consumables from backpack. If the item you are using has a cooldown timer, the item in your pack will not show red cooldown. This is a bug. • Added missing tutorial tip messages for global pop-ups. • Added big text display for when an item is being added to inventory while inventory is full. • Added middle mouse button support. • Added big text display for when missions are abandoned or accepted. • Added map specific loading screens. Some screens are placeholder art however. • When right+clicking an ability that cannot be sent to the ability tray due to the lack of logos, there is now audio and chat window feedback. • Radar minimap for interiors added. • Middle mouse activates combat zoom. • The red X for the trash can is now an actual trash can. • If you target something, move your view to the left or right of it so that it is slightly off-screen, the targeting reticle sticks to the edge of the screen. • The radar has been updated to display the height difference between what is on the radar and the current character. Icons now have a white ring with an appropriately attached arrow pointing up or down surrounding them. • Chat UI: update indicator is added to inactive tabs that have new messages coming. • Abilities and Weapons instantly switch when cycled or selected. • Added the ` key as a 'Toggle UI Mode' button that will toggle between MouseLook mode and UIMode. • Zoning into shared world maps will give you a choice of instances to go to if there's more than available. • Allow more pitching of camera - You should be able to look up now. • All escort NPCs now have an orange escort indicator over their heads. Art • Updated Motor Assist armors v01 and v02 with new art. • New emotes added into game: o /hug o /raisedfist o /propose Fixed Issues from last Patch • Concordia Divide: The ‘Life’ logos information is now reachable. • Extended timer for Wilderness escort mission “Walking Wounded” from 6 to 10 minutes. • Assorted mission text errors fixed. • The Decay ability now is properly set to virulent damage. • Fixed user creation disconnecting you when you select a last name that's already taken. • Fixed lockup crash with ATI Radeon 9*00 series hardware. • Fixed griefing bug for Logos Dispensers where players could re-use them over and over. • All revived NPCs (including Machina) will now properly redisplay on the radar. • Fixed Rage so when you 'Right Click to Remove' the buff icon it will properly detach the buff if you're the caster of the Rage aura. Previously it would reappear. • Fixed Radial Menu tooltips staying on screen after it's hidden. • Fixed bug blocking you from properly entering some structures. • Stairs should be easier to climb. • When running in a very wide resolution (1600 wide or greater) maps should no longer have scrambled text. • For the Temporal Chambers instance on Valverde Plateau, the teleporter to leave the instance is now functioning. • A player will no longer lose any credits they have in a trade window if they log out of the game (linkdead, /quit, /logout etc..) while the trade window is still open with the submitted credits. • Players with an ATI card with Cat 6.14 drivers should not experience a client crash while in Valverde Marshes, Village Ruins at the Mission NPC Bunker. Known Issues • The ability to loot creatures using the run-over method has been removed, leaving the only way to loot a kill by stopping, targeting the body, pressing f, and then mouseing over the loot or “loot all” button and then looting or by targetting the loot and hitting Shift-F. • The profanity filter now filters game text as well as chat. A profanity filter toggle is coming for the options screen, but will not be in until the next patch. • The Traitor ability does not presently affect NPC's after being cast. • If a player logs out of the game while they are in any instance, they will be teleported to the hospital on the peristent map where the instance resides upon logging back in. • The tier 4 spy ability "magnesium flash" is not working correctly; enemies get flashed eyes, but they can still attack you up to, and including, 60 meters away while "blinded." • Deaths in PvP are resulting in a death penalty. This is a bug. • If a player logs out of the game while they are in any instance, they will be teleported to the hospital on the persistent map where the instance resides upon logging back in. • Torden Plains: Brann Water Refinery, Kardash Atta Colony,Phanin Research Facility, not functioning correctly as an Instance. • Tabbed Chat options reset to default each time you log in to the game. • Don't initiate a logout sequence and then zone while logging out. This will cause you to have to log out and back in to fix. • Several instance areas are offline at this time. • Some abilities/actions do not work properly in PvP Duels. • After closing Tabula Rasa a Run-Time Error Dialog box may appear. • Crab mines will not attack a neutral creature that has turned against you. • Enemies in the Hydro Plant on Concordia Divide will not attack until attacked first. • Many Tier 4 abilities or weapons may have bugs, fail to work or not operate as intended. Broken Missions Divide: There's a Hominus Among Us (Formerly Howler Attacks) Notes: AFS killing mobs too fast players aren't able to get credit. The Secrets You Keep Notes: Cannot interact with NPC, preventing continuation of mission The Daily Grind Notes: Meat Grinder is not spawning The Tallest Notes: Mission objectives do not update Taking Care of the Caretakers (Dr. Sherman) Notes: Cannot turn in the mission. Predator Prey Notes: Cannot target Predators. Palisades: Save the Cubs Notes: It is possible for the spawn to run out of cubs which can block other players from being able to complete the mission. Temple of the Bowed Patriarch Notes: Mission cannot be completed and players cannot leave the instance naturally Temple of Raging Patriarch Notes: Cannot enter the instance after completing pre-reqs. This mission cannot be completed. Wipe Out (Eloh Vale) Notes: Boss needed for completion sometimes spawns under stairs. Plains: Operation Termination Notes: Mission NPC not dropping mission item; Only 2 escorts spawn to kill, mission objective states 3 Defusing the Situation (Brann Water Refinery) Notes: Cannot interact with bombs to complete mission Hostile Overtaking (Brann Water Refinery) Notes: Cannot locate Overseer Ifilon to complete objective Plateau: Send a Message (Temporal Chambers) Notes: Cannot complete first objective Pools: Is That A Gun In Your Pocket? (Lamna Armory) Notes: Can not be completed due to a door you can not open. Skeleton Key (Lamna Armory) Notes: Can not be completed due to a door you can not open. Operation Overlord (Lamna Armory) Notes: Can not be completed due to a door you can not open. Category:Patch Notes